


Inexistencias primeras del siempre jamás

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meme, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el trasfondo de tu memoria, no importa qué tan mal vayan las cosas, siempre tendrás más de un buen recuerdo. O ínfimos, como él, pero con un valor de sesenta y seis por cada uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexistencias primeras del siempre jamás

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Wincesto implícito. Pre-slash (sólo para el que lo quiera ver).

 

Arkansas. 1997.

La cacería no había ido bien. El demonio había aprovechado el momento de vacilación de Dean y había dañado a Sam. A Dean le jodía que todos los demonios se la tomaran contra su hermano. Y le jodía que Sammy se dejara atrapar fácilmente. Era así desde que John les había autorizado hacer cacerías locales por su cuenta. Pero Dean no lo soportaría jamás.

Por supuesto, terminó de mandar al hijodeputa al infierno y luego le había dado una colleja a Sam, de esas que se dan en seco y dejan picazón. — ¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando? —había reclamado, mientras observaba los daños. Al menos cuatro pares de moretones que exhibir al día siguiente en la espalda y un raspón en toda la mejilla izquierda. — Oh, déjame adivinar. EN NADA. ¡Sammy, cabeza hueca! —siguió desquitándose. — Cuando papá vuelva, va a acabarte.

Sam hizo un puchero y se indignó, encima de todo se indignaba, el muy capullo. — No es como si yo fuera provocándoles, Dean. Y no soy _como tú_. —reprochó, mientras se levantaba enfurruñado del suelo. Dean concentrándose en no hacerle saber que era muy tonto si creía que no sabía lo que le dolía estar de pie con todo ese temblor, mal disimulado, de sus piernas.

Mentiría si dijera que no le escoció más el reproche de Sam que la herida que tenía en la rodilla. Pero él era Dean Winchester. Capaz de soportar el más duro reproche, gracias al entrenamiento marca John Winchester. Era, y seguía siendo en lo más profundo, lo que una vez escuchó a Bobby reprocharle a su padre... "¡Es un niño, John! ¡Deberías dejar que actúe como uno! Y no como el _pequeño perfecto soldado_ que quieres que sea."

El golpecito que le dio Sam en el hombro, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que le miraba con toda una disculpa escrita en los ojos; con una de esas que sólo él podía leer y aceptar. Así que le revolvió el cabello, porque eso le fastidiaba en demasía. — Ya lo sé. Sólo... ten cuidado la próxima, ¿vale? —y le atrajo lo suficiente para que entendiera el mensaje: sé que te duele, así que apóyate en mí.

Sam soltó un resoplido y aceptó la ayuda de Dean. — Además, ¿papá? Créeme que no es nada comparado contigo, mamá gansa. —se burló, poniendo una sonrisa canalla (copia exacta de la que veía a Dean dándole a las chicas) y los ojos multicolores brillando. Con un brillo malicioso y nada correcto para un pequeño como Sam, determinó Dean.

— Cállate, enano. —sonrió, porque era imposible no hacerlo cuando Sammy se ponía así.

— Cállame. —le retó. Porque era Sam y nunca dejaría de fastidiarle y ser un listillo.

Para Sam darse cuenta que de pronto estaba en los brazos de Dean, siendo cargado como una chica, bastante perplejo y atontado, era decir poco. — Ahora, iremos directo a darnos una ducha y vendarnos —decía Dean, caminando hacia el Impala.— Veremos una pelí, de esas de vaqueros y me olvidaré del comentario tan imbécil que me has soltado antes. —todo más orden que sugerencia. Metió a Sam con cuidado y antes de cerrar la puerta, la frente apoyándose en el frío techo de su nena, y casi como una confesión, dijo: — No eres como yo. Me encargué de ello y me seguiré encargando, te guste o no, Sammy. —primera de las pocas explicaciones que Dean daría en su vida y, entonces, Sam obedeció a Dean por la primera de las pocas veces que lo haría.

Cuando el Impala soltó el rugido de encendido, no quedaban rastros de nada maligno. Sólo estaban la sonrisa más prometedora, que Sam fingiría no haber visto, en Dean y el brillo más intenso que, Dean no sabía, habría en la mirada de Sam.

 


End file.
